


Your love is my drug

by moroo1234



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski Endgame, Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek, Theo is a Little Shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-11
Updated: 2016-10-11
Packaged: 2018-08-21 21:35:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8261158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moroo1234/pseuds/moroo1234
Summary: Stiles goes out clubbing and everything goes bad





	

"This is from the guy across the room" The bartender handed a drink to Stiles.  
"Uhh..thanks" Stiles said, he smiled at the man and put the drink away, he already had one of his own.

"Aren't you gonna drink?" the man got up from his chair and walked toward Stiles,

"No thank you.. I mean, I already have a drink"

"Come on, just on sip, I ordered it especially for you" the man smiled,

Stiles moved uncomfortably in his chair and took a little sip from the drink,

"Now," the man sat next to Stiles "hi, my name is Theo, you?"

"Stiles, and I'm sorry but I have boyfriend"

"Where is this boyfriend?" Theo asked,

"I-in the bathroom"

"Mind If i sit next to you until he comes back?" Theo asked and when Stiles didn't answer "I'll take it as a yes."

Stiles started to feel a little dizzy, he tried to get up but almost fell,

"You ok?" Theo asked, he held Stiles and help him get up,

"What?? Yeah, yeah, just a little dizzy"

"I have water in my car, you should come with me" Theo pulled Stiles' hand,

"No- no it's ok, really, 's ok." Stiles tried to stay awake but failed,

"Hey!" Stiles heard a man yelled "baby, I am so sorry I left you alone"

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Theo asked,

"Derek Hale, his boyfriend, and you?"

"Theo..Theo Reaken" Theo said,

"And what do you want from my boyfriend, Theo Reaken?" Derek asked as he helped Stiles sit,

"I- well, Stiles, wasn't feeling well..so I just thought I'd give him water"

"Oh, well, I'm here now so you could go" Derek said,

"Yeah, of course" Theo turned to go,

"Oh, and Theo?"

"Yeah?" Theo asked,

"I don't think Stiles' dad, The Sheriff, will love that his son was drugged by some guy"

"I need to go" Theo said, he ran out of the club and into his car.  
"You ok, man?" Derek asked "can I get some water for him?" he said to the bartender,

"Who are you?" Stiles asked after he drank a little bit water,

"Derek Hale, I was a senior when you were a junior, your brother Scott is dating my little brother, Isaac."

"Isaac!" Stiles smiled like he just heard the most amazing thing, obviously drunk.  
"Yeah, tall, curls, puppy-like"

"I love Isaac!! he always gives me candy" Stiles slurred, he was dizzy and felt like in a dream.

"Let's get you home" Derek helped Stiles get up and took him to his car.

During the way home Stiles blabbed about the pros of having hair,

"- I mean, hair is nice, it protects your head.. And Scott never lets me touch his hair, but you have a really nice hair."

Derek laughed "Thank you"

After Derek helped Stiles get out of the car and walked him to the door he knocked, waiting for it to be opened,

"Stiles? Derek, what happened to him?" Scott, Stiles's older brother asked,

"He was drugged by some guy"

Scott helped Stiles sit on the couch and turned to Derek "Thank you for helping him, I'll take it from here"

"Sure"

"Oh, and Derek?" Scott said,

"Yes?" Derek said,

"You know he's in love with you, right?"

"Maybe" Derek blushed and left,

The next morning Stiles woke up with a text message

> **Call me if you wanna talk a little more about the pros and cons of hair**
> 
> **\- Derek**


End file.
